It's A Star's Life
by warriorsrocksdovewingrocks
Summary: About the life of Star and how the clans came to being.
1. The Flashbacks

Chapter 1: The Flashbacks

Star had tried to make them stick together, but…

FLASH BACK

"We _need_ to stick together, Shadow!"Exclaimed Star."What we need is a stronger group; look at us we're only _kits_, Star!"Shadow argued."Then _go_, find us a group, AND DO NOT COME BACK! Star's mew was filled with anger."Fine!" I will go, and you will see how fox-brained you all were once you all _die!_" Hissed Shadow.

20 min. later

"I'm sorry, Thunder, Sky, River, Wind."Star mewled, "I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't do it. I failed Mom, I failed us all!"Star howled in despair for her sister, Shadow."Shadow was right, I _am_ such a fox-brained cat!" Thunder and Sky tried to calm their poor sister as she was in deep despair, they all were. River and Wind decided to go look for Shadow, but they came back half-dead of major scratches. River and Wind had found another peaceful group for them to go to on their way to find Shadow, so they went out again once they were back to full health to find them. They never came back to them. Things began to get frantic.

Thunder and Sky told Star to stay there, just in case. That was the last Star heard of …

End flash-back.

Suddenly a huge cat started to come toward her. This cat did not look happy.

**I know a cliffhanger. But there's more. There is always (not really) more. Next time: The Battle.**

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUNNNNNNNNN**

Chapter 2:The Battle

The cat lunged at her as she tried to cry for help."Help! Anyon…"She was cut off by slice to her yelped in could feel the life ebbing away from her as the tabby struck time it was on the bellyfur. Star collapsed to the ground as this strike was blown. Blood was oozing to the ground as she lay."THUNDER!"She cried out with her last bit of strength left."Thundeerrrr."Her voice was quavering as she was a fuzzy orange cat came into view as her eyes closed.

Chapter 3:Her Last Breath of Life

Thunder was was dying and there was nothing they could had taught only River medicine that only would heal little even if they did find at the least River, they would'nt be able to heal padded over to Thunder "Thunder,I know how this both are about we do what we did to mother?".The tom just nodded in , they heard a scuffling noise. They looked over toward was saying something!"I want…""Go on"meweled Thunder softly."I want you to make peace inbetween these is my last wish.."Then her eyes closed and Sky pushed their noses in the she-cat's fur as her pelt became cold.

FLASHBACK

A small striped cat came through the went forward cautiously."Mom "said Shadow. She had a tone of urgency in her took a step tom took one blow at Mother and she crumpled to the ground."Mom!"said a terrified ran into a clump of bushes.

10 min. later

I cautiously peeked out the bushes."_The coast is clear"_Thunder of the kits filed out ,looking solem.I nudged her,her pelt was cold."Mom?"A frightened Star asked."Our mom is dead."I answered.

END FLASHBACK

**I know, it's it is the almost best I can do.**

**Chapter 4:The Making Of All Clans**

_In Starclan_

I have got to do something!Star cats were joining her every , she had made them become a pounced on a brown squirrel and started to eat an idea popped into her mind.

She called them all together for a the crowd she saw her felt her face brighten at the sight of told them her plan and they prepared for it.

_Later_

They all went down to the if their voices were one, they spoke in unision."_Unite or __**die**_"She saw their faces look surprised at what they had said as they faded away back up to Starclan.

**Hope you all liked my story!Was the ending good?Tell! Me!In!Reviews!**

**First story I have done.**

**Reviews,please.**


	2. The Battle Short chappie

Chapter 2:The Battle

The cat lunged at her as she tried to cry for help."Help!Anyon…"She was cut off by a slice to the side .Star yelped in pain. Star could feel the life ebbing away from her as the tabby struck again. This time it was on her belly collapsed to the ground as this strike was was oozing to the ground as she lay."THUNDER!" She cried out with her last bit of strength left."Thundeeeerrrrrrrrrrr" Her voice was quavering as she was dying .Then a fuzzy orange cat came into her view before her eyes closed.


End file.
